Speechless
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Sasuke's world is perfect. Only Naruto could leave him speechless.


**Title****: **Speechless

**Rating**: M for possible regret sex

**Disclaimer**: If I ever get the chance to meet Lady Gaga, I think I would be so happy I could die! Oh, and don't own! Except for a Gaga poster.

**Description**: Sasuke's world is perfect. Only Naruto could leave him speechless.

**Author's Note**: So about two weeks ago my academic life turned to shit and things were crazy. At the same time I got into a huge argument with my best friend who didn't even know we were fighting. So I went downstairs pissed off and ready to confront him. But when I entered his room all he had to do was smile and all my anger totally left me. Needless to say, he left me speechless. And he also helped to inspire some smut! If only he knew what he helped to contribute. So this is dedicated to anyone who has been left speechless. This is also my Single Awareness Day story, purposely late.

**Playlist**: Speechless by Lady Gaga

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

I got home early from work excited for the elegant evening that awaited me. The doorman greeted me as I entered the brightly lit building. I balanced the brown paper bag in one hand to open my mailbox and place the contents inside in the brown paper bag. The bottle of wine shifted, causing me to almost drop the bag. Luckily I saved it because frankly, it is me and I am suave without trying.

I really do not like to toot my own horn, but why not? After all my life is truly perfect. I survived years of schooling with lower class idiots to graduate top honors and start out practically at the top alongside my brother in our family corporation. I lived in the best sky rise money can buy overlooking the beautiful Lake Michigan and Chicago skyline. Of course how could I not forget you, my hot as fuck boyfriend? You and I have known each since probably forever, surviving school with the other idiots by ditching class to drink behind the school, having sex behind the bleachers at pep rallies, etc. Of course you were not as 'privileged' as I was growing up but no worries, because I enjoy providing for you.

Which brought me back to where I was before I trailed off. The elevator doors slid open and I walked the short path to my apartment's front door. After balancing the paper bag once again to fish out my keys, I realized my front door was already opened. I cracked a smile because I know you are in that room waiting for me to get home. You are the only person who has my spare key so I know you have been waiting for me to arrive, probably wearing some cute little number to tease me. Dinner might be a little late tonight, seeing as how dessert will come first.

I entered the lavish apartment and sure enough, the lights are on. Excited, I waltzed into my kitchen to set down the paper bag and removed its contents from the bag. After grabbing the wine bottle and two flutes, I wandered my way into the living room, where you sat on my expensive Italian armchair staring out the window. Not very sexy but whatever, you did come all the way across town to see me.

"Hey Naruto such a great surprise for you to be waiting for me," I said to you, setting down the wine bottle and flutes on a coffee table. You stood up from the armchair and I could not resist kissing your soft face before you spoke to me. However what I did not anticipate was you not kissing me back.

"Anything wrong love?" I asked. You took my hand, with no expression clouding your facial features, and placed a key into my hand. I looked down to see that you placed my spare key into your hand. Frantic, I looked back up into your eyes but the once expressionless face now held determination.

"Sasuke, I can't do this anymore," you said fiercely.

I was at a loss for words. You took that opportunity to continue.

"I have been with you for so many years but its obvious we are going nowhere together. I have been waiting for you for anything to happen, to further our relationship but absolutely nothing! We don't even live together!" you told me with your face getting red with emotion.

"Naruto I told you I'm just not ready yet to make that commitment, but I do love you, more than anything in this world and some day-"

You cut me off, "Someday. How long will be someday, another seven years?"

I had no words. You just continued.

"I waited for seven years for you. Seven years in hetero terms is marriage and kids. Yet for us it is you live on one side of town and I live in the other. I could have spent my time with someone who really wanted me there," you told me.

"No Naruto, don't say that, I really want you here, with me, in my life, and you remember I offered to let you live here that one time-"

Again you cut me off. "Sasuke I told you I don't want you to provide for me like some fucking child. I want to contribute equally and I cannot afford the rent."

You paused. The room grew to silence and I had no idea how to make words come out of my mouth. So instead you continued the conversation for me.

"I love you Sasuke. But I'm not waiting anymore. I'm leaving you."

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things. Instead I opted to watch you walk out of the apartment and walk out of my life. Only when I heard the elevator doors close did I run out of the room to chase you. I had no idea what to say. There was no way this was true, absolutely no way possible. I decided waiting for the elevator would take much too long so instead I ran down twelve flights of stairs, stumbling and nearly falling the entire way down. When I managed to burst out of the stairwell, scaring a few onlookers, I caught you outside the building walking away. I took off only to be halted by a woman entering the building carrying way too many packages. I freed myself from that tangle and left the building chasing you down the street. I realized I lost you and panicked until I saw that bright head of hair down the street ducking down the entrance to the Red Line. Problem with Chicago, people are always moving in the direction oppose from yourself. So I trail brazed my way to that entrance, determined not to let you board that train. Unfortunately, the CTA worker for some reason could not see how you leaving was such an emergency. After being forced to buy the CTA card, I nearly jumped over the turnstile and ran once again to the platform. The doors had just closed when I arrived so I did the only solution I came up with. I banged my fists on the doors in hope they would spring open but the train began moving. I stopped, defeated, and fell to the floor to see you leaving. Our eyes connected and I could only imagine your thoughts. I must have looked terribly, completely disheveled and out of breathe.

The somber walk to my apartment brought me no relief. You were gone, what else could I do? Instead I chose to drown out my sorrows with help from the wine bottle I bought for us to share. I really cannot remember if I ate anything, or when I passed out on my sofa.

The next day I spent with my head in the waste bin emptying my stomach of the little contents it held. I felt better physically when I ate, for at least the vomiting stopped and my headache disappeared. However as I watch the rain splash against the windows, I knew food and aspirin would never cure my popped heart seams. I held my phone in my hand, waiting for anything. You did not call me that morning. You did not leave me a voicemail. You did not even send a text. I still cannot believe what you said to me last night when we were alone. I cannot believe you left me so speechless.

I took a shower then got ready. Tonight was Saturday and you worked the late shift at the restaurant bar on Saturdays. I always go pick you up when your shift ends and then we return to my apartment to make love like we always do no exceptions. After getting freshened up to the point I knew you would not resist me, I hopped in a taxi to the restaurant.

There you were, working behind the bar counter. The restaurant was packed with Saturday night partygoers so I joined the crowd. I secluded to a back corner to eat rather than be up front near you. I wanted to surprise you by remembering to pick you up from work.

After eating, I looked up to see you had disappeared from the bar. I panicked, although I knew your shift did not end. I asked one of your coworkers where you went and they reassured me when they said you went on break. I slipped through a back door to find where you scampered off to.

Outside of the building I found you in the alleyway with several other coworkers on break. You looked so beautiful; leaning up against the brick wall sensually sipping that can of Coke. Your laughter stood out among the others, like the tinkling of chimes, and your smile lit up the darkness. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw me standing in the alleyway and excused yourself from your coworkers. I could see true emotions in your smile, which you hid your pain so well from your coworkers. How I longed for the night to accelerate so I could hold you in my arms and comfort you.

"Sasuke why are you here?" you asked me with frustration dripping in your tone.

I smiled and took your hands, "its Saturday, babe, so I'm here to pick you up after your shift ends, like usual."

You threw your hands up out of my hands, your smile completely gone and eyes glossed over. "What part of 'we broke up' don't you understand? That means I don't want you here like some fucking lost puppy!"

Once again I was left speechless and you turned and left your coworkers to enter the restaurant again. They looked at me with curiosity but I leave them to speculate.

I reentered the bar to return to my solemn table. I placed my head down and ordered a whiskey. From my spot I saw a bartender about to make it when you pardoned him and fixed it yourself. You and I made eye contact, and then proceeded to pour my Johnnie Walker on the rocks. When I received the glass I raised it to toast you and all of our friends who believed in us lasting forever. How they would be heart broken to discover our situation.

This was all a joke, right? You were just joking around, right? Maybe you are broken somewhere and needed to be fixed? Maybe I needed to be fixed? I at least knew this relationship needed to be fixed.

And there sitting at that bar, I thought about the bars we went to in the first few years of our legal lifestyle; all of those bars we went to. What bar in Chicagoland did we not go to? Inside all of those bars, every time I got up for something, almost instantly a girl would be there to flirt. So I would return and kiss you in front of the girl to show her how you were taken and she would just stalk off. When you left and someone came to flirt, I would pull you onto my lap when you returned to show them the hot piece of ass I already had. I thought about all of the boys and girls we went through during those ordeals.

After ordering several more glasses, at some point I fell asleep on that table. I was awoken and half-carried out of the bar into a taxi. I realized my head rested against a mint smelling warm body, so I looked up to saw you sitting next to me. I knew you still cared about me, no matter what you said.

I noticed we did go back to my apartment, as usual. You helped me into the building up to my apartment where you laid me down upon my bed. After removing my clothes, you covered me and removed your own clothes. You crawled into bed alongside me but with a fair amount of space in between us. I reached out and held your hand, and to my surprise you did not let go.

"I love you," I slurred as sleep overtook me. You moved closer to me until I felt your body against mine.

The next morning, you were gone.

I spent the next week at home, watching the world from my windows. I could not believe what has happened to us. I could not believe you would give it up, after all that we had been through. By the end of the week, I grew desperate. At first I thought my apartment started raining when I felt fluid flow down my face, but soon I realized that water was actually tears. I was actually crying, me Sasuke Uchiha, was actually crying. Not only that but I was actually crying for you. I wanted to give you everything. I wanted to give you the world. But now you were just gone. Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong? All of the dreams I had for us, you stopped them. You popped our bubble dreams.

I will never love again, I decided. I did not want to continue unless you were there by my side with me. Please Naruto I want you. I need you. I cannot live without you. You turned me into a wreck now so can you stop this crap and come back to me? My perfect world is gone without you in it as my light. Dammit Naruto I will give you whatever you want, just please come back to me! Please tell me what is wrong with us and I swear I will fix us! You might think everything is too complicated to fix but I'm a loser in love with you, so please just come back to me. Please do not leave me.

I then realized all of my inner most thoughts and pain was now recorded on your phone in the form of a voice mail message. You had my speechless secrets, my promise to you through my blubbering sobs. Of course it would be a voicemail message, you were working yet another late Saturday night. Rather than sitting at home alone, I refreshed myself and went to your bar downtown.

Once there I sat at the same table I sat at last week with my view of you at the counter. You saw me sitting there and fixed me my drink. When it arrived I saluted you.

Even though I had only one drink, it was still late and I was very tired. I fell asleep again on the table and was awoken when the bar closed by you. You helped me into the taxi again. At first I thought we were just going to my place but when the skyscrapers diminished I realized we were going to your place. Crap, taking a taxi to your place was going to cost all of the tips you made tonight. I reached into my back pocket for my wallet but you stopped me.

"Sasuke you are not paying for me for anything," you told me firmly.

"At least let me pay half," I insisted. Reluctantly you let me pay the half when we arrived at your apartment building.

We went inside and I followed you into the kitchen. I laid my head down on the counter while you heated up some leftover Chinese takeout. It was quiet while you and I sat together in your living room, you eating and chatting quietly while I listened. Just as though nothing happened. You got up to shower and I stood up also. When you turned around to walk down the hall, on impulse I hugged you from behind. I wondered if you could feel my tears fall on your neck. Perhaps you could channel my anguish through this touch?

You pulled away from me mumbling about the shower you wanted to take. I stood in the living room until an impulse told me to follow you. I crept into the bathroom, remove my clothes, and joined your shower. Surprisingly you did nothing to stop me from entering the shower with you, nor did you stop me from embracing you and burying my face into your wet hair. Our bodies melted together under the spray of the shower, as though we belonged to the same being, a super-being that only we could create together to exist. I knew from the moment you intertwined our fingers together that you still cared about me.

Under the spray of the warm shower, you and I sealed our fate once more with a lone kiss, a sweet, gentle, and loving kiss. After that you and I showered quickly, with me helping you along because already too much time had been wasted. We finished and dried off quickly.

I stood staring into the still frosted mirror trying to see my reflection in the foggy glass. What had I become? I am Sasuke Uchiha, the best fucking thing to walk the planet! I can get whatever I want, whenever I want, and whoever I want. People do things for me, people live to please me.

But now everything was completely changed. I could get whatever I want, but I only wanted you. I could get you whenever I want, but you did not want me when I wanted you. I can get whoever I want, but you are who I needed. I want to please you; I want to give you the world and so much more. I could not believe that in only a week I could change my entire life completely just to keep one person in it. Right at that moment I decided I would change my life completely, to stop being the selfish prick I realized I was, and to be the loving partner you deserved. That was the one selfish part that could never go away, that you are mine and mine alone. No one else sees you like I do.

I exited the steamy bathroom to find you sitting on the edge of your bed. So many countless hours spent in this room with us rolling around in this bed trying to find every way imaginable to feel closer to each other, and to explore every pleasure the body could offer. Now reminiscing, I discovered that we would spend hours talking about every subject that came to mind, in between kisses and love making. Yet lately all of that talking became about me and all subject matter important to me while you endured listening. Wow, when did I become an arrogant prick?

I placed my hands on your sides and kissed your velvet cheek softly. You turned your head and kissed me completely. And so we sat like that for a time on your bed, just exchanging kisses. You placed your hand behind my head and tangled it into my damp hair, bringing us closer together. Heated mouths pressed together and I felt your hand pushing on my shoulder gently until I laid down on the bed with your body on top of mine. Your mouth moved from my mine to press gentle kisses on my neck. There is that one spot in particular that only you know about that sends electricity throughout my body. You gently sucked on that one spot while the hand not caught in my hair roamed my naked chest.

I flipped us over and allowed this time to explore your body. I let my mouth lick my way down your tan body to your stomach. I gave you feather light kisses, sending you to cry out in noises, and I smirked because I knew how sensitive your stomach was. All this time I spread your legs open, letting my hands caress your inner thighs and just managing to keep away from where you wanted my hands to be placed. You kept your hands tangled in my hair, also rubbing my neck and warming the sensitive areas of my neck.

Finally I reached that area you so longed for me to touch. I kissed the tip of your crying erection and instantly you started moaning. You knew what else was to come. With light kisses, I ran my mouth down the entire length to your sensitive bits, which I suck on lightly. You flailed under me and I used my arms to hold down your legs with my hands rubbed your sides. I ran my mouth back up your erection and sucked on the tip. Running my tongue over the slit, I tasted your essence and my hands parted your perfect ass. A lone finger reached its destination and pressed against your sealed entrance, wiggling until slowly the finger slid in.

Without any warning to you, I took in your entire length and pushed my finger all the way inside of you. I knew your body very well so soon I had three fingers inside of you prepping and stretching you. Your hands grabbed my hair tightly and before you could be brought to completion, I pulled out completely. You cried out, moaning and panting under me, which excited me so much for our next activity.

I pulled the lubricant from under the pillow where you kept it and rubbed a bit on my own straining erection. I positioned myself at your entrance and looked for your approval. To my own surprise, you pushed me back onto the bed in a heated kiss and impaled yourself on my erection.

With your arms around me and mouth against my neck, you waited to adjust to my length. You whispered in my ear you were ready for me so I pushed my hips up slightly. You and I both moaned at the same time and using my shoulders, you lifted yourself up until only my tip was left inside and rammed back down on my body. You moved up and down my length, arching your back delicately, as though you were dancing, but of course you are dancing. You danced our dance, which only we share.

As you moved up and down my body with your arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders, I wrapped my own arms possessively around your waist and push you back onto the bed. I lifted your legs and let them rest on my shoulders and from that I was able to reach you farther and faster. You threw your head back in pleasure while I pushed in far, hitting that one spot that sent you into convulsions. You moved in rhythm with my body, arching your back so I could get inside deeper and quicker, and I knew I would not be able to hold out for much longer. Sure enough I could feel the ending coming quickly so I sped up your own pleasure. Taking your erection in my hand, I jerked it quickly so the passions became too much for you to handle and you came over our writhing bodies.

Shortly after while you still twitched below me, I came into your body, filling you with my seed until I felt it flow beyond me. I bit a section of your neck, and then kissed it, marking you as mine.

We laid there together in silence, panting to regain the breaths lost during our interaction. Then too soon you remember we broke up and you rolled out from under me. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. You fumbled with the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a cigarette carton. You always smoke one cigarette after we have sex. You told me once it was to calm you down from the excitement. I told you it was because you wanted cancer.

The sound of the lighter snapping and the smoke smell filled my lungs. I looked back at you and noticed you now had a blanket lying across your lap, as though you did not want me to see what I already knew. You took puffs of the cigarette, pausing to tip the ends into the ashtray sitting on the nightstand. It was then I noticed how many cigarette butts lay inside of it.

"Taken up more smoking?" I asked.

"Only when we have sex, you know this," you replied. Cigarette-stained lies, I told myself.

"There is way more cigarette butts then the total times we have had sex lately," I told you. Then I feared the worse. Were you sleeping with someone else? Oh shit, if so, oh how I wanted to throw up.

You took another puff and blew out the smoke into the air above us. "All right then, I admit I have been rather stressed lately. It helps me get to sleep and not stay up and dwell."

"About?"

Another puff. "Well you know, about everything that has happened within the last week." Silence.

You moved to put out the cigarette in the ashtray, when you noticed your phone was blinking. "Oh a voicemail?" you whispered.

I turned back to look at the ceiling while you listened to the message. I could here my pleadings and screams from the message and suddenly realize how vulnerable I was at that moment. Maybe perhaps it started raining again?

You put down the phone and this time you were speechless. I looked at you and I realized it was raining for you too.

"You really love me," you whispered to me.

"Yes," I whispered back. "And I would do anything in my power to keep you, with me, forever. I love you, my Naruto."

"Sasuke"

You and I embraced and I could hear your sobs against my neck. After all, they matched my sobs.

"I'm a loser in love, baby. Naruto, marry me?" I whispered into your ear.

Your arms flailed to my neck and you kissed me, nodding your head and sobbing at the same time. Your eyes held your answer and yet you said nothing. We are engaged now baby, why you so speechless?

**

* * *

End. **

Sorry for any grammar errors, it was rushed and for some reason I cannot type properly lately. Thanks for reading!

~Dante


End file.
